La Historia de la Organización Endless
by Liuxus
Summary: Los Endless", quieren estar completos por su falta de escencia, y pelean contra la Organizaciòn por el dominio de una tercera parte de Sora...TENDRA MAS AVANCES
1. Comienzos

Todo comenzo en una hermosa mañana…bueno…tetrica mañana en el mundo que nunca fue…los incorporeos de la organización conocida como la organización XIII(a que pensaron mucho en ese nombre owo) se reunio para hablar en el cuarto blanco de reuniones

Un incorporeo de cabello blanco cuyo nombre es Xemnas subio al estrado para hablar con su otros 12 compañeros

[Xemnas] e escuchado sobre esta nueva "organizacion" sobre los 7 incorporeos que se han revelado QUIERO RESPUESTAS PERO YA!

Un sujeto de cabello azul y una X en su frente conocido como Saïx (pero yo le digo puppy owo)dijo con una voz muy calmada

[Saïx] tengo entendido que estos 7 incorporeos son algo entre nosotros los alguien y los sincorazones…algo mas…completo pero a la vez incompleto

[Vexen] lo que estas diciendo es que esos incorporeos pongamosle "intermedios" son parte de nosotros?

[Saïx] si

[Xemnas] ya veo…

Un hombre algo "afeminado" con el cabello largo y de color rosa de nombre marluxia dijo

[Marluxia] propongo enviar algunos incorporeos para espiar a estos supuestos "intermedios"  
una chica algo ruda y rubia con el pelo parecido a las antenas de una hormiga de nombre Larxene exclamo

[Larxene]JAJAJAJAJA! No seria mas prudente ir con esos intermedios y darles una tunda?

[Saïx]*responde en una voz diferente a la tranquila voz que tenia antes* NO! NO SAVEMOS A LO QUE NOS ENFRENTAMOS SI SON COMO NOSOTROS POSIBLEMENTE CONOZCAN NUESTROS PUNTOS DEVILES!!!

Un chico con el pelo azul y corto que le tapaba la mitad de la cara dijo

[Zexion]*se pone en una posición pensativa* aunque mandemos a los incorporeos a espiarlos estos no podrian regresar, posiblemente ellos contraataquen y terminemos peor de cómo nos dejo ese chico sora

[Xemnas] tienes razon #6

Un chico con una cara de completo idiota pero al mismo tiempo adorable (^w^) de nombre Demyx dijo

[Demyx] yo digo que intentemos hablar con ellos, digo tal vez sean algo amables  
la habitación callo en un profundo silencio

[Demyx] whoa! Yo solo decia

[Xemnas] como sea #9….*chasquea los dedos como si hubiera tenido una idea* lo tengo…y si enviamos a los nuevos elegidos por la llave espada por esta organización pero solo para ver cual es el mas débil y a este lo capturamos

[Marluxia] y hacerlo hablar!  
[Demyx] pero a quien enviaremos a eso

el cuarto cae en silencio y todos miran al miembro mas joven de la organización XIII un chico de aproximadamente 16 años de nombre Roxas

[Roxas]a no yo no ire

[Xemnas]es una orden de tus 12 superiores

[???]11

Todos miraron a el sujeto delgado y alto con cabello rojo de nombre axel que miraba fijamente a Roxas

[Axel]si el pequeño no quiere hacerlo no lo obliguen es solo un niño

[roxas]*se enoja* no tienes que defenderme todo el tiempo Axel!!!

[Axel]bueno yo solo queria apoyarte "Roxy"

[roxas] *cruza los brazos y mira hacia otra parte* de acuerdo lo hare pero quiero apoyo de todos los incorporeos por si acaso me toca el mas fuerte

[Xemnas] de acuerdo #13..tendras el apoyo de todos los-

La puerta de entrada de la gran habitación de reuniones se abrio de portazo y entro una niña algo pequeña de la misma edad de Roxas

[Roxas] Naminé!

[Naminé] Xemnas la organización se esta moviendo

[Xemnas]de acuerdo #6, #7, #8, y #13 vallan al laboratorio ahora!

Xemnas, Zexion, Saïx, Axel y roxas desaparecieron de repente por un portal que se abrio de la nada y aparecieron en el laboratorio del mundo que nunca fue

[Naminé]*señala a un monitor enorme* mire señor,aquí estan 3 miembros de la organización al parecer son 2 mujeres y un hombre

[Xemnas]y que es lo que estan haciendo

[Naminé] al parecer estan peleando contra sin corazones y recolectando algo de ellos pero no se que

[Xemnas] bien! Esta información nos servira de algo Roxas quitate tu abrigo de la organización y ve a villa crepúsculo

Roxas se quito su traje dejando ver un traje algo punk de color durazno y con muchos cuadros negros y blancos (traje de Roxas en TLTN) abrio un portal y entro en el

[roxas mind] pense que nunca tendria que regresar a ese lugar…

====================…=======================

Mientras tanto dos niñas de 16 años y un chico de 15 peleaban contra unas hormigas negras de gran tamaño en una parte de TLTN llamada la vieja mancion. Las chicas peleaban con unas armas muy distintas, la chica con pelo negro y las puntas rubias de nombre Kh peleaba con una espada con electricidad y laceres, la otra chica mas alta de nombre Dyxen peleaba con un cetro que en la punta tenia abanicos y el chico con el pelo en la cara llamado Corvux peleaba con una vara que en la punta tenia un diseño raro

[Dyxen] deacuerdo ya tengo 3 ecencias una mas y termino mi tarea de hoy

[Kh] *ataca a un sin corazon con una armadura* ni te creas la ruda Dyxen, todavía tenemos que recolectar la esencia del Darkside de este mundo *destrulle al soldado y una aura negra es atraida a la espada de Kh*

[Corvux] woa!!! *es atacado por un trueno* *cae al suelo* ok tu lo pediste *se lanza* *parte a la mitad a un sincorazon vestido de mago* y ahora *captura la esencia de el sincorazon en su vara* YAY tengo mis 4 esencias

[Dyxen] yo tambien

[Kh] deacuedo ya tenemos 12 esencias mas para nuestros Kingdom essences!!!

Roxas aparece detrás de un pedestal de la estacion de trenes

[Roxas] solo espero no encontrarme a Hayner, pence y olette

[Corvux] YAAAY!!!! Senpai estara orgulloso nwn!!!

[Kh] senpai?

[Dyxen] dejalo es su amigo imaginario

[Corvux] *se va al rincón emo* D : senpai es real…solo que no esta aquí ò 3ó *pokea sus dedos*

Los 3 intermedios empezaron a caminar buscando al darkside(un sincorazon de tamaño colosal que tiene la esencia de muchos de los sin corazones de Villa crepúsculo (TLTN) )… llegaron a una estacion con un reloj enorme

[KH] Corvux analisa el área y dime si hay algun tipo de esencia aquí

[Corvux] oki doki mokona modoki ^u^

Corvux tiene pocos poderes pero los que tiene son muy utiles, como este el poder de oler esencias, Corvux podia saber como era una persona por su esencia o incluso saber donde a estado

[Corvux] *cierra los ojos y empieza a olfatear*

[Kh] y bien

Corvux reacciono sorprendido ante la esencia que olia

[Corvux] O_O!

[Kh] que?

[corvux] hay una esencia parecida a la de #4 pero esta esencia es mas pura que la de los sincorazones con los que peleamos….es incluso mas pura que la de los existentes

[Dyxen] posiblemente aquí hay mas de un dark side

[Roxas] no! Soy un elegido de la llave espada y aquí se termino su camino!

[Corvux] valla que descuido….XDDD hise verzo sin esfuerzo owo

[Kh] Corvux….Callate

[roxas] que con ese niño raro

[Dyxen] dejalo es nuestro niño raro

[Corvux] D : oigan!!!! Escuche eso *en el rincon emo*

[Roxas]*saca 2 llaves espadas (oblivion y outhakeeper)* *se lanza contra corvux*

[Corvux] KYA!!!! *esquiva el ataque*

[Dyxen] oie deja al pequeño! *se transforma en una aguila y se va contra Roxas*

[Kh] si solo nosotros molestamos al pequeño!!

[Corvux]¬¬ mira quien lo dise pitufina….*aparece la vara de corvux(thieve cane)y se lanza contra Roxas*

[Kh] *invoca su espada* preparada, apuntando y fuego!!!

De la espada de Kh salen 2 rayos de color rojo rodeados por electricidad pero antes de que estos alcanzen a Roxas, El crea un escudo de energia con forma del símbolo de la organización XIII

[Kh] Corvux ataca!!!

Corvux estava listo para atacar pero una esencia extraña lo detiene

[Corvux] KH, DYXEN! Es Darkside esta dentro de la torre!!!

[Kh] Corvux encargate del niño nosotras nos encargamos de Darkside

Dyxen y Kh dieron un salto impresionante desapareciendo totalmente

[Corvux] *lanza la Thieve cane al aire* ok veamos como te manejas esto chico *se aparta el cabello de la cara*

Los ojos de Corvux eran muy aterradores la pupila era como la de un gato de color rojo y el resto del ojo estava razgado por la mitad, Corvux miro fijamente a Roxas

[Corvux] Gracias por las memorias

[Roxas] ???

En las manos de Covux aparecieron 2 llaves espadas parecidas a las de Roxas pero estas estavan de color invertido (la oblivion de color negro era blanca y la outhakeeper negra)

[Crorvux] *lanza las llaves espadas contra Roxas pero roxas las bloquea con sus llaves espadas *

[Roxas] de donde salieron?!!

[Corvux] de tus recuerdos *corre hacia roxas*

[Roxas] que?

Corvux atacaba a Roxas con las llaves espadas y Roxas solo podia defenderse,

[Roxas mind] este debe de ser el mas fuerte de toda la organización…

Corvux fue golpeado por uno de sus propios ataques lanzándolo lejos

[Roxas] tal vez el mas estupido -_-U

[Corvux] Waaaaaa ~ *se desmaya*

Roxas guardo sus llaves espadas y trajo a varios incorporeos para capturar a Corvux

[Roxas mind] no se si sea el mas debil pero aun asi, sera mejor que me lo lleve tal vez naminé pueda mantenerlo en suspensión animada o algo parecido

Mientras tanto dentro de la torre del reloj Kh y Dyxen peleaban contra el dark side

[Dark side]*groar* *ataca a Kh*

[Kh] ese es el rugido mas estupido de todo el mundo *golpeada por el dark side*

[Dyxen] -_-U esto es patetico *sello del tigre* transformación del Tigre

Dyxen se transformo en un tigre, se lanzo contra el dark side y le hiso una gran herida en el brazo

[Kh] bien echo Dyxen ahora ayúdame a sellarlo

Dyxen regreso a su forma original y con su cetro apunto al ollo en el pecho en forma de corazon que tenia el dark side, Kh hiso lo mismo pero se puso detrás de el dark side

[KH y Dyxen] sellado!

De las armas de Dyxen y Kh salieron unos rallos blancos que se juntaron y el dark side fue absorbido en una perla pequeña

[Dyxen] bueno ya tenemos la esencia ahora tenemos que regresar al castillo probablemente corvux ya se a encargado de-*clank*

[Kh] que fue eso?

[Dyxen] vino de afuera

[Kh y Dyxen] CORVUX!!!!

Dyxen y Kh corrieron en para ver que sucedió y vieron a Corvux en el suelo, Roxas guardando sus llaves espadas y varios incorporeos dirigiendose a Corvux

[Kh] ah no eso si que no

Kh intento salir de la torre pero un tipo de escudo invisible no le permitia

[Dyxen]*sello del dragon* *sello del mono* *sello de la serpiente*(U¬¬ bien naruto 3X) Transformacion del puma!!!

Con una nube de humo Dyxen se transformo en un puma con el puma ella gana mas fuerza, inteligencia, astucia y fuerza.

[Kh] y para que el puma?

[Dyxen/puma] U¬¬

[Kh] oh es cierto no me puedes contestar n_nU

[Dyxen/puma]*roll eyes*

Dyxen miro a la puerta y vio un tipo de energia parecida a la de los rayos de Kh

Dyxen se transformo de nuevo en humana

[Dyxen] dispara *señala la cerradura* aquí *señala las bisagras de la puerta* alli *señala el centro de las puertas* y aquí

Mientras Kh disparaba los incorporeos cargaban a Corvux hacia un portal que habia creado Roxas

[Roxas] Superior capture a uno!

[Xemnas/del otro lado del portal] muy bien traelo rapido antes de que se despierte

[Corvux] -_- ñem ñem muffin…platano…*babea* -w-

[Roxas] definitivamente…si es raro U¬¬ *lo golpea un rayo*

[Kh] HEY! Deja al pequeño en paz!

[Dyxen] creo que deveria de usar esta tenica *sello del dragon* transformación del dragon

Con mucho fuego alrededor Dyxen se transformo en un enorme dragon europeo de color negro (parecido a Malefica dragon)

[Kh] WOA!

[Roxas] que demonios? *invoca a un ejercito de incorporeos* ATAQUEN!

Mientras los incorporeos peleaban Kh intentaba liberar a corvux pero los dancers y dragons se interponian en el camino y protegían a Corvux

[Dyxen/dragon] FUGEO INFERNAL!!!

Dyxen escupio fuego de la boca quemando a los incorporeos y dañando a Roxas un poco

[Roxas] argh! Esto es como pelear con 8

[Dyxen/dragon] 8?

[Roxas] no es de tu importancia! *saca sus llaves espadas* *se lanza contra Dyxen*

[Kh] Dyxen! *desaparece y aparece frente a Roxas blqueando su ataque* ve e intenta recuperar a Corvux!!!

Dyxen salto y callo frente al portal y lo golpeo con la cola cerrandolo

[Dyxen/dragon] argh! Kh no se cuanto mas aguante!

[Kh] *dispara a Roxas* intenta salvar a corvux si el despierta podremos salir de aquí!

[Dyxen /dragon] Ok, Viento endemoniado*Dyxen avanico sus alas creando una enorme rafaga de viento que lanzo a todos los incorporeos lejos de corvux mientras se levantava*

[Corvux] *cae al suelo y se golpea la cabeza* x!!!!! WAAAAA!!!! *corre en cierculos* WAAAAAA mi cabeza mi cabezita waaaaaaaaa!!!! *se detiene* *mira a Dyxen* para que allas entrado en esa forma estas deven de ser malas noticias

Dyxen asintió con la cabeza y retorno a su forma humana, pero se transformo en el aire se desmayo y callo al suelo

[Corvux] WAAA! Bryan salvala!!!

Un sincorazon extraño con la cabeza mucho mas grande que su cuerpo y ojos enormes aparecio del suelo y corrio hacia dyxen

[bryan] : D yo puedo hacer eso FLOTE!

Dyxen se detuvo en el aire y flotando sobre Bryan

[Corvux] bien echo bryan ; D

[bryan] : D oki!! nwn

Bryan bajo a Dyxen y desaparecio con un poof

Mientras todo eso pasaba Kh y Roxas peleaban

[Kh] bien ahora ilucion triste y emocion perdida unanse y creen mi llave espada esperaza perdida! *separa su espada y las junta denuevo formando una llave espada*

[Roxas] asi que tambien tienes una llave espada?

[Kh] asi es y esta hace algo mas que cortar, Fuego!

De la punta de la espada de Kh salio un rallo rojo que se detuvo justo frente a Roxas

[Roxas] que?

[Kh] TRUENO!!

Kh alzo su llave espada y del cielo calleron muchos truenos atacando a Roxas

[Roxas] yo tambien tengo mis- *golpeado por el rayo* GHAA!!

[Kh] mis rayos son de efecto retardado se quedan quietos un rato y te golpean

[Roxas] *golpeado de nuevo por el rayo* GHAAA!

[Kh] y te golpea y te golpea asta que se acabe la magia

[Roxas] *esquiva el rayo* y eso es ahora!

Roxas ataco a Kh con una increible velocidad y en el aire Kh se detuvo y alzo la mano

[kh]nos vamos!

Corvux cargo (batallo, pero pudo =P)a Dyxen y desaparecieron en un portal y Kh desaparecio por humo

[Roxas] que demonios?

Mientras todo esto ocurria…

[Xemnas] bien! Esta información nos servira de algo Roxas quitate tu abrigo de la organización y ve a villa crepúsculo

Roxas entro al portal

[Axel] saves no tenias que ser tan extricto con el chico

[Saïx] somos incorporeos no existimos no sentimos pero por que te importa tanto el pequeño

[Axel] hmp el…el…es el unico que me hacia sentir cmo si tuviera un corazon

[Zexion] soy yo o Axel se ah ablandado?

[Axel] *saca sus chacrams*quieres probar que tan blando soy Zexi?

[Xemnas] suficiente al parecer Roxas ya se a encontrado con los intemedios

Todos miraban como se ponia la batalla

[Naminé] al parecer las 2 chicas se han retirado y dejaron al chico

[Zexion] parece que van por el Dark side…pero como sea Superior por que nos llamaste?

[Xemnas] cierto y lo havia olvidado, quiero que los 3 intenten hacer lo que 9 dijo

[Axel] que?! Intentar acercarnos a los intermedios?!!!

[Xemnas] cuando roxas regrese nos informara sobre los 3 intermedios que conocio y quiero que cada uno se intente acercar a estos

[Zexion] pero, no hubiera sido mas prudente que estuvieramos la organización entera?

[Xemnas] cierto pero si nos acercamos a los 7 miembros enseguida el miembro mas astuto de esa organización se daria cuenta y el plan seria arruinado

[Axel] aparte no querias admitir que la idea de Dem-Dem era buena no?

[Zexion]¬¬…

[Xemnas]como sea… aun asi Naminé cuando roxas regrese lo pondremos en suspensión animada y mientras se recupera, claro si es que se hiso daño, reproduces sus recuerdos y Zexion con tu habilidad ves si hay alguien de la organización parecido a esos niños

[Zexion] deacuerdo

[Naminé] deacuerdo preparare la capsula

Namine empezo a abrir una de las capsulas de suspensión Animada pero mientras eso hacia se abrio un portal y del otro lado roxas grito

Roxas/del otro lado del portal] Superior capture a uno!

[Xemnas] muy bien traelo rapido antes de que se despierte

[Corvux/del otro lado del portal] -_- ñem ñem muffin…platano…*babea* -w-

[Roxas] definitivamente…si es raro U¬¬ *lo golpea un rayo*

[Axel] Roxas!!! Ahora si *saca sus chacrams*

[Saïx] *Detiene a Axel* no podemos interferir,que nos mantengamos en secreto es prioridad en estos momentos

[Axel] pero…Roxas…

Axel miraba preocupado el portal viendo como desapareció rápidamente

[Naminé] pierdo la conexión

[Axel] intenta recuperarla!!!

[Computadora] señal al 30%

[Naminé] se esta perdiendo

[Xemnas] Naminé apaga la computadora

[Axel] pero Roxas-

[Zexion] podemos traerlo de regreso?

[Xemnas] sera mejor que lo retiremos

[Computadora] señal al 5%

[Axel] yo ire por el

[Xemnas] solo abre un portal cerca de el

[Axel] ok

Axel abrio un portal para que roxas lo atravesara…

[Roxas] que demonios?

Un portal se abrió cerca de roxas y Roxas entro por el

[Axel] *glomp* Roxas! Pense que ya no ivas a regresar

[Roxas] *intenta apartarlo lejos de el* Axel! Sueltame!

[Naminé] estas bien…roxas?

[Roxas] me duele casi todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me duele mucho mas DX

Naminé guio a Roxas dentro de la camara de suspensión animada…

===…===

El mundo en donde vivian los "intermedios" era algo diferente al mundo de los incorporeos, en este era de dia, no habia nadie el mundo estava casi desabitado, en el centro del muno habia un rascacielos y en los extremos habia un castillo y en el otro una torre con un medio sol y una media luna en forma de una estrella y alrededor giraban pequeñas esferas como si fuera un atomo, los unicos habitantes de este mundo eran los intermedios

[Kh] necesitamos curar a Dyxen, se ve mal

[Corvux] al parecer la organizacion aun no llega de su mision

4 sujetos con tunicas aparecieron de la nada,

[Kh] al cuarto de reuniones, 4 lleva a Dyxen al cuarto de recuperacion!

Uno de los encapuchados tomo a Dyxen y desaparecio en un poof

[Kh] corvux no te ves muy bien

[Corvux] hehe n.n estoy *cof* cof* bien :P solo un poco mareado pero eso es todo jeje

[Kh] estas seguro?

[Corvux] *abre un portal* claro nos vemos en el cuarto de reunion superiora

Corvux entro en el portal

[Kh]*sigh* debe de estar a medio camino, conociendolo es capaz de quedarse dormido antes de *riiiiing* que? A si mi telefono

[???/telefono] este…corvux llego a la sala de reuniones y-

[Kh] si si ya se se quedo dormido verdad Zulex?

[Zulex/telefono] hehehe si quieres que lo lleve a su cuarto para que descanse?

[Kh] si como sea, detodas maneras tengo que advetirles algo a ustedes

[Zulex/telefono] ok *cuelga*

Kh abrio un portal hacia la sala de reuniones, creo que no les he dicho el nombre del mundo en el que habitan estos "intermedios" este mundo se llama "sand place" lugar de arena

[computadora] recuperación al 70%

[Xemnas] y bien 6 que as visto asta ahora?

[Zexion] la chica de nombre Kh tiene una esencia oscura igual a usted superior, la otra chica, parece ser la esencia de conocimiento…la de #4

[Saïx] y que hay del chico?

[Zexion] es extraño, y no lo digo por que se lo digan todo el tiempo pero…tiene 3 esencias

[Axel] 3? Es eso posible?

[Zexion] al parecer si

[Xemnas] y de quien son?

[Zexion] son de…SaÏx…Demyx..y-

[Axel] mia ?!! oh vamos di que si!

[Zexion] no…la tercera es…

[Naminé] de Zexion…cierto?

[Zexion] asi es….

[Xemnas] ese chico tiene 3 esencias…debe de ser alguien muy poderoso

Xemnas miro a la pantalla viendo el recuedo de la pelea de Corvux vs Roxas, veia como Roxas solo podia defenderse asta que…

[Xemnas] ya veo por que tiene esencia de Demyx

[Roxas/monitor]tal vez el mas estupido -_-U

[Saïx] que devemos hacer superior?

[Xemnas] creo que nos devemos de encargar de las niñas

[Zexion] y que hay del chico?

[Xemnas] de ese nos encargaremos asta que tengamos mas información

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones de sand place…

[Kh] *ehem* queridos miembros…que queridos ni que 8 ¼ ¡!! Los odio XDDD hahahaha no se crean *ehem* miembros de la organización sin-fin (organization Endless) hoy hemos sido atacados durante la misión en villa crepúsculo por un supuesto "elegido de la llave espada"

En toda la sala hubo un pequeño desorden

[Kh] silencio silencio este maestro de la llave espada, tal y como dijo corvux, tenia la misma esencia que 4

Un sujeto sentado en el 7° puesto dijo

[???] por eso lo has sacado del aula?

[Kh] que? Ups jeje fue una coincidencia

*grillos*

[Kh] que? :P

Un miembro con el peinado de color castaño, los ojos azules entro con un poof!

[kh] Zulex as dejado a corvux en su cuarto?

[Zulex] si TT_TT pero no quiero volver a ir alla dentro DX!!!

Una chica sentada en el 5° puesto dijo

[???] por que?

[Zulex] da miedo…esta oscuro, a los pies de su cama hay una tumba, su cama es un sarcofago, las pinturas se mueven y hay calabazas en las esquinas con velas dentro que parece que te miran, y lo unico que parece no terrorifico aya dentro, es una pecera en la entrada :S

[Kh] bueno…nadie antes habia podido entrar a su cuarto

[???] tal vez por eso esos constantes cambios de actitud

[Kh] si

La puerta se abrio y entro el 4 encapuchado,

[Kh] liuxus

[Liuxus] yup me presento superiora XD

[kh] bueno ya que estan todos los requeridos debo decirles, tengan cuidado con estos maestros de la llave espada, tienen esencias aun mas puras de los que existen

[Zulex] y…ya podemos irnos a comer tengo ham-

La puerta se abrio denuevo

[Zulex]-bre….

Corvux entro a la sala y tomo su lugar en el 3 asiento

[Kh] creo que llego okami si no me equivoco

[Corvux] ¬_¬ que con eso?

Corvux parecia otra persona

[Zulex]este *empieza a sudar* me voy *desaparece*

[el resto] tambien nosotros!!! *Desaparecen*

Corvux miro a Kh con unos ojos de asesinato.

[Corvux] me largo a villa Halloween si me necesitan alli estare

[Kh] no te vas a quedar a comer?

[Corvux] *abre un portal* no tengo hambre

Corvux entro en el portal y desaparecio

===…===

[Xemnas]bien Saïx ve por 4 al resto te encargo de que los mandes a diferentes mundos a recoger corazones

Saïx hiso una reverencia y desaparecio

[Xemnas] Zexion, Axel tambien vallan a recolectar corazones junto con los demas necesitamos armar la estrategia y ya que-

[Zexion] si no es necesaria tanta explicación superior

[Axel] hey vamos chico tal vez de regreso nos puedas acompañar a mi y a Roxas a Villa crepuzculo a comer helado de sal marina, por cierto Naminé cuanto tiempo tardara Roxas en recuperarse

[Computadora] recuperacional 80%

[Naminé] tal vez una media hora mas, la suspensión animada puede causar mareos

[Axel] eso parece salido de una etiqueta de advertencias

[Naminé] jeje muy cierto n_n

Axel abrio un portal y lo atravesó junto con Zexion

==…==

Mientras tanto en el comedor de "sand place"

[#7]ay ya se pero yo me dije "mi mismo tienes que ir"

[#5]y que paso?

[#7] pues fui dhaaaaa XD

[Kh] *comiendo un pastel* OMNOMNOMNOMNOM XDDD

[Zulex] hey y Corvux??

[Kh] dijo que iva a villa Halloween *come mas pastel*

[#6] normalmente Corvux va a Villa Halloween solo para el festival de Halloween…y por las fechas de navidad pero es raro que valla alli

[Zulex] alomejor esta harto de la eterna arena y quiere un cambio de escenario

[Kh] *come mas pastel* munch munch saaaaave

==…==

En un lugar tetrico con un aspecto de un Halloween eterno, corvux caminaba por un cementerio, su ropa era extraña, la tunica que tenia puesta se torno algo vieja y rota de casi todas partes, en su cara el cabello le tapo completamente la cara y una mascara le tapaba (si todavía mas) su ojo derecho, la mascara tenia forma de una calabaza con una enorme corona de color dorado con negro, ademas tenia una cola de gato que en la punta era blanca y unas orejas de color negro.

[Corvux]*sigh* no tenias que ser tan grosero con Kh okami

[sombra de corvux/okami] tu saves que yo soy asi

[Corvux] lo se…mira son lock shok y barrel

A lo lejos 3 niños estavan saltando y girando mientras cantaban

[Lock] primero traeremos al maestro y luego le quitaremos la ciudad a Jack y nadie nos detendra

[Shock] Ni su hijo ni su perro nos van a detener, por que esto ya no tiene marcha atras

[los 3] LA LA LALALALALA LA LA LA LA LAAAA LA LA LALA LA LA LALALA LA LAAAA

[Corvux] hey ustedes 3 no es bueno que canten sus planes a medio cementerio sobretodo con el principe frente a ustedes

[Shock] WAAA!! Corvux!! Que agradable sorpresa tenerte de vuelta en villa Halloween *reverencia*

[Barrel] siii, que te trae de vuelta, Corvux?

[Lock] shhhh *golpea a barrel* calla no ves que es con respeto es el principe calabaza

[Corvux] si si si como sea, han visto a mi padre?

[Lock] que si lo hemos visto? *se rie* si claro que si esta en la casa del alcalde preparando el siguiente Halloween,solo faltan 4 meses!

[Corvux] -_- siempre lo preparan por adelantado, vamos estan planeando esto desde el Halloween pasado U . que hay de oggie boggie?

[Barrel] el se esta recuperando de su ultima batalla contra Jack en casa *es golpeado*

[Lock] callate!

[Corvux] JAJAJAJAJA! Bueno pues *coff* sera mejor que se apresure si quiere ayudarme a ser el rey calabaza, esa bolsa de insectos es solo una perdida de tiempo ¬w¬

[Los 3] CALLATE!

[Corvux] haha ok ok , portense bien, y no canten sus planes en el cementerio, recuerden aquí los muertos no saven cuando callar la boca

Corvux salio del cementerio y se dirigio a la zona residencial donde se encuentra la casa del alcalde de villa Halloween…

Mientras tanto en el ayuntamiento…

[Zexion] genial ahora que?

[Demyx]este lugar no me gusta, por que nos mandaron aquí?

[Zexion] te mandaron, Saïx te ordeno que vinieras a villa Halloween, yo solo te vine a a compañar

[Demyx] TT_________TT porfavor Zexy quedate con migooooooo!!!!

[Zexion] callate melodramatico, me quedare con tigo pero solo hasta las 2:00,

[Demyx] Graaaaaaaacias Zexyyy ^w^!!

[Zexion] si si como se-*sniff* *sniff* (parece perro -_-) los intermedios!

[Demyx] que?!! Waaaaa TT__TT primero un lugar horripilante y luego los intermedios

[Zexion mind] una, dos, tres esencias…Saïx, Demyx y yo…debe de ser Corvux *tch* no podemos regresar ahora, posiblemente ya se alla dado cuenta de nuestra presencia tenemos que mantenenos callados…

Ellos permanecieron dentro por casi una hora hasta que

[Zexion] ok esto ya fue suficiente!!! Ya me canse salimos y lo enfrentamos!

[Demyx] pero pero pero pero pero pero pero

5 minutos después

[Demyx] pero pero pero pero por queeee???? TT 3TT

[Zexion] ¬¬ por que si

[Demyx] ok u 3u

Zexion camino junto con Demyx fuera del ayuntamiento

Mientras tanto fuera del ayuntamiento

[Corvux] esto es halloween asustar es nuestro fin ya veran como todo el mundo temblara gritos dar gritos hasta el fin asi es siempre halloween…que es? Que es? Hay luces de color que es parece de algodón que es acaso miro bien oh por dios estoy perdiendo la razon que es?. … ok no mas "la historia de la pesadilla antes de navidad" antes de dormir…*sniff* o.o!!! maestros de la llave espada! Y al parecer son 2!!...cuantos hay??? *sniff*…al parecer… O.o?? estos maestros tienen una esencia muy parecida a la mia!!! Waaaaa!!! TT 3TT y tengo que pelear solo contra 2 TT__TT…tal vez una enboscada…

1 hora 5 minutos después…

Las puertas del ayuntamiento se abrieron Demyx estava tan asustado que se puso detrás de Zexion (como sabran Zexion es muchas pequeño que Demyx asi que..el esconderse no sirvio de nada)

[Zexion] muy bien estamos aquí….VEN Y ATACA!

[Demyx] eto… ZExy-chan no es necesario insitarlo…SI NO KIERES VENIR A ATACARNOS NO HAY PROBLEMA…SI KIERES LO DEJAMOS PARA EL….31 DE FEBRERO DEL AÑO QUE KIEEERAAAS

[Zexion] eres un miedoso…

Zexion alzo la mano y un libro aparecio…el libro (lexicon) empezo a flotar sobre la mano de Zexion

[Demyx] TT__TT

Demyx tambien alzo la mano y del suelo una gran corriente de agua aparecio y se alzo a su mano, para formar una sitar enorme de color azul (que parece una pipi azul enorme XDDD)

[Corvux mind/escondido detrás de la fuente] D: estan listos para atacar…aunque el chico se ve que es alguien muuuuuy genial w !!! y el grande tambien se ve que es alguien divertido w !!!...tal vez pueda razonar con ellos…y quien save tal vez nos podamos hacer amigos : D!!!

Corvux salio de su escondite y saludo

[Corvux] hola : D (TT~TT) eto…soy Corvux el principede villa halloween les puedo p-pedir que se identifiquen owoU

[Zexion mind] no se ve muy peligroso…por ahora

[Demyx mind] este niño se parece a Zexy-chan…o.o tal vez sean…hermaaanosss *musica tenebrosa* y si ese chico es principe de aquí…tal ves Zexy-chan tambien sea un principe

[Zexion] hola…mi nombre es Zexion (no devo bajar la guardia)

[Demyx] HOOOOOOOLA : D soy Demyx pero me puedes decir Dem-Dem o Demy-kuuuun o Dem-dem-kuuun o

[Zexion] el chico estupido que no sabe cerrar la boca!

[Corvux] hey Zexion no seas malo con el…el…chico grande??(veo que sus armas no son llaves espadas….pero si no son elegidos por la llave espada…entonces…que son???)

[Corvux/okami mind] hey Neko dejame salir si me dejas afuera los acabare en un instante…

[Corvux] tch…holaaa! n.n que los trae por villa halloween?, nunca los havia visto antes…son acaso de la aldea navideña? O de la aldea de valentin? Oh ya se por la cara de Dem-dem podria asegurar que el es de la aldea de pascua pero Zexy…mmm….no parece ser de alguna parte o 3o

[Zexion] no somos de este mundo

[Corvux mind] O_O!!! deven de tener tambien la habilidad de poder viajar por los mundos….devo de saber como…

[Corvux] y…como llegaron asta aqui??

[Demyx] bueno nosotros podemos ir de aquí a alla en unos portales de color negro con azul y-

[Zexion] CALLATE!!

[Demyx] WAAAA TT__TT

[Corvux/okami mind] por favor dejame salir gato estupido!

[Corvux] (tch no!)este…si prometen no intentar un motin me pueden acompañar a la casa del alcalde y de alli a la de mi padre y les dare una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida : D

[Zexion] lo siento estamos en una misión

[Corvux] uuuh una misoooon…..y de que?

[Zexion] no te imporata

[Corvux/okami] mas vale que me lo digan soy el principe osea que mando en este lugar y yo les ordeno que me lo digan

[Corvux] WAA lo siento!! *se va al rincón emo*

[Demyx] *susurra* psst Zexy-chan mira por ese callejón son los sin corazones…

[Corvux] *sniff* *sniff* SINCORAZONES!! En mi reino?! Eso no lo permitire *aparece thieve cane*

[Zexion] tambien esta detrás de los sincorazones…mmm tengo una idea, hey! principe corvux

[Corvux] que?

[Zexion] un principe no debe de pelear contra los invasores

[Demyx] si :D para eso estan los amigos owo

[Corvux] *pout* a-…-amigos :D ok vamos a pelear juntos

[Zexion] -_- a lo que nue- es decir Demyx se refiere es que nos permitas luchar contra ellos, un principe manda a otros a pelear por el

[Corvux] cierto…mmm…ya se : D seran mi guardias reales : D ustedes se encargaran de pelear por mi (X3!!!)

[Zexion]*rol eyes* ok ok

[Demyx] kawaaaaay!!! Baila agua baila!!!

Demyx, Corvux y Zexion corrieron hacia el callejón que esta cerca de la zona residencial, Corvux se quedo detrás de Zexion y Demyx

[Corvux] en guardia mis leales guardias :D

Demyx empezo a tocar su sitar y de su sitar salieron muchas burbujas que empezaron a destruir a los sincorazones y estos dejaban salir unos pequeños corazones que se elevaban poco a poco pero luego regresaban a la mano de Demyx

[Corvux mind] tambien estan detrás de los sincorazones!!... okami creo que te dejare salir

[Corvux/okami] Yay

Parecia que corvux se desmallava pero en realidad cambiava su espiritu de gato por uno de lobo la mascara de corvux cambio y en vez de una calabaza aparecio un craneo y en su cara empezaron a dibujarse unas lineas que empezaban en sus ojos y terminaban en el cuello

[Corvux/okami] bien ahora ustedes dos es hora de enseñarles como se hace *da un aullido muuuy fuerte*

Cn el aullido de okami, todos los sincorazones se lanzaron contra el, okami alzo la vara creando un circulo que empezo a atraerlos hacia el

[Corvux/okami] ahora ustes serviran a mis kingdom essences KINGDOM ESSENSES!! DENME EL PODER PARA ELIMINAR A TODOS LOS SINCORAZONES DE MI MUNDO Y COMO SACRIFICIO TE DOY TODAS LAS ESENCIAS PURAS QUE ESTEN EN MI MUNDO!

En el cielo un enorme agujero se dibujo un portal que tenia detrás de el la torre de sand place y unos rayos empezaron a caer hacia los sincorazones

[Corvux/neko] hey ya fue mucho te kiero recordar que mis nuevos amigos tambien son esencias puras

[Corvux/okami] no me importa

[Zexion mind] problemas de doble personalidad?...la esencia de Saïx se a incrementado mas…tal vez el supuesto "okami" es la esencia de Saïx pero…aun queda el misterio de…por que la mia? Aunque…ahora la puedo oler mas de cerca…esa esencia que es mia…es algo familiar, no es parecida a la mia sino como…si fuera algun pariente mio o algo por el estilo

[Corvux/neko] Wa dejame salir *faints*

[Demyx] Wa! Se desmayo!!!

[Zexion] no seas tan ridiculo, abre un portal al castillo del olvido, lo llevaremos alla

[Demyx] pero…no creo que sea una buena idea digo seria un..un princicuestro!!!!

[Zexion] U¬_¬ *carga a Corvux* DX pesa!!!

[Demyx] Wa zexy-chaaan no te vallas a lastimar *le quita a corvux* TT_TT no kiero ayudar pero ya ke o 3o

Zexion abrio un portal hacia un castillo de color blanco enorme y algo bizarro

Paso no mas de 5 minutos para que

[corvux] wiiii muffines voladores neko-chan kiere coomer *¬*zZZZZzzzzz

Empezara a delirar…pasaron unos 20 minutos mas y Corvux desperto

[Corvux] -u-?? donde estoy? *bostezo*

Corvux miro a su alrededor y vio ke todo era blanco, se miro a si mismo y vio ke su tunica ya no estava, en su lugar estava una playera manga corta a rayas de color morado con negro, un pantalón demasiado pegado a la pierna y muchos cinturones en este, de lado de la cama donde dormia, estaban unos tenis sin cintas y con cuadros estilo ajedrez

[Corvux] o.o y…mi tunica???*riiing* *Riiiiing* wa! Mi telefono

Corvux contesto

[Corvux] 3 reportandose superiora Dyxen nwn

[Dyxen/telefono] hey gato estupido! Donde estas?

[Corvux] nooo se :3

[Dyxen/telefono]Como que no sabes?!! Tu padre esta buscandote

[Corvux] y como sabes O.o?

[Dyxen/telefono]por que estamos en villa Halloween buscandote y el niño diablo y la niña bruja dijeron que fuiste con tu padre a la zona residencial

[Corvux] hehe cierto iba hacia alla pero encontre a unas personas que me juraron lealtad etc…y luego atacaron los sincorazones y los enfrentaron pero me desmaye

[Dyxen/telefonoo] como siempre

[Corvux] D: mala o 3o

[Dyxen/telefono] gracias ///_n,pero como sea tu padre dice que-

[Corvux] si si si necesita ver lo de nuestra entrada para el festival de Halloween -_-U

[Dyxen/telefono] em…si

[Kh/telefono/lejos] CORVUX VEN AKI AHORAA…uy caramelos OMNOMNOMNOMNOM!!!

[Corvux] U¬¬…. : D ok solo encuentro mi tunica y si averiguo donde estoy voy para alla *cuelga*

De regreso en el castillo , corvux se puso sus tenis y salio de esa habitación

[Corvux] DX mucho blanco no bueno para mi TT 3TT

Corvux continuo caminando pero cada puerta que abria lo llevava a lo que el creia la misma habitación

[Corvux] esto no va a funcionar…no se donde estoy y si intento habrir un portal podria acabar en alguna otra parte…que pasara si invoco a bryan???hey bryan ven aquí!

El mismo sin corazon aparecio del suelo

[Bryan] que .?

[Corvux] : D ayudame a salir de aquí

[Bryan] cuando sepa te ayudo

[Corvux] OKIIII!! : D

Corvux y bryan subieron un par de pisos, bryan se canso y trepo a la cabeza de Corvux

[Bryan] TT 3TT yo estar cansado x

[corvux] yo tambien…hemos entrado a la misma habitación no mas de 5 veces y ya estoy harto!

A lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos

[Corvux] o.o alguien viene

Corvux se escondio detrás de una columna y vio pasar a Zexion

[Zexion] al parecer ya tenemos a corvux, Demyx, pero tenemos que meterlo a la camara del piso 12 y tenerlo como un secuestro

[Demyx] *corriendo para intentar alcanzarlo* si Zexy pero…y si mejor solo hablamos con el? Digo se ven que los 3 nos llevaremos muuuy bien : 3

[zexion] eso no sera suficiente *sniff* espera…bien corvux sal

[Corvux mind] que?! Como supo que yo estaba aquí??? Amenos que…el tambien huela esencias…pero como pudo oler la mia???

Corvux salio de su escondite

[Demyx] *señala a bryan* WAAAA!! Hay un sincorazon sobre ti Corvux!

[Corvux] que? Ah es solo mi mascota bryan y ahora…como que secuestrarme??

[Zexion] *le tapa la boca a Demyx* ya que veo que escuchaste nuestro plan…no veo otra razon mas que eliminarte

Zexion alzo su mano y aparecio el Lexicon

[Zexion] demyx trae a el superior yo lo mantendre ocupado

[Demyx] ok!

Demyx abrio un portal y corrio dentro de el

[Corvux] ok tu lo pediste!

La Thieve cane aparecio de la nada y corvux la tomo

La batalla comenzo, Zexion atacaba con paginas que salian de su libro y corvux las partia a la mitad con su Thieve cane pero Zexion desaparecio y aparcio detrás de el, Corvux intento atacar pero un lexicon gigante lo atrapo metiendolo en una dimencion extraña, Zexion comenzo a reir mientras miles de Lexicones golpeaban a corvux

[Zexion] que te parece mi juego?

Todo se oscurecio y aparecieron 3 circulos 2 de color rojo y 1 de color azul y un lexicon en el circulo azul este se empezo a mover y derepente se detuvo

[Corvux] que?

Zexion salio del libro y muchos meteoros empezaron a golpear a Corvux, Corvux estava en sus limites ya no podia mas, pero Zexion no tenia ningun rasguño

[Corvux] *gasp**gasp* Bryan defiendeme!

[Bryan] no puedo! Algo no me permite usar magia!

[Zexion] mi lexicon usa magia de tu alrededor para atacarte

[Corvux mind] tch Zexion es muy fuerte…necesito una memoria suya para poder atacarlo pero ese cabello no me permite mirarlo directamente a sus ojos…lo tengo! El no me puede brindar memorias pero…Bryan si!

Corvux bajo a bryan y lo miro a los ojos, Bryan entendio y le aparto el cabello de la cara, después una memoria de Bryan del reino de la oscuridad se abrio

[Corvux] bueno espero que ese recuerdo me sirva de algo

[Zexion] recuerdo?*lanza paginas* eso no te servira de nada!

De las manos de Corvux se formo una pequeña luz que se transformo en fuego

[Corvux] arde chico ARDE!

[Zexion mind] axel?

Corvux lanzo el fuego a Zexion y en el camino quemaba las paginas que Zexion habia lanzado Zexion fue golpeado por el fuego y este le hiso mucho daño

[Corvux mind] ya esta!! El fuego le hace daño

[Corvux] SUPERNOVA!

De las manos de corvux salio mas fuego formando un vértice enorme pero

[Demyx]te gusto eso?

El fuego fue apagado por una gran ola que salio de la nada

[Corvux] 2 contra uno?! (perfecto memorias frescas!)

Corvux se quito el cabello de la cara pero se detuvo…

[Corvux mind] que ahora no porfavor no ahora!!!

Se termino su energia, y Corvux se desmayo y bryan desaparecio en un poof

[???]Corvux!!!

[Zexion] que?!

[Demyx] no encontre al superior pero estos niños me siguieron

Dyxen, Kh, Liuxus y Zulex corrieron para ayudar a Corvux

[Kh] liuxus encargate del chico con cara de idiota, Zulex encargate del chico emo, Dyxen llevate a Corvux a villa Halloween

[Dyxen] y tu que vas a hacer?

[Kh] ay si me olvide de mi…Kh tu acompaña a Dyxen, Ok yo voy : D

[Dyxen] *roll eyes*

[Liuxus] ok es hora de la gun blade

[Demyx] aaaw por que me toco el que tiene una pistola con filo TT__TT

[Zulex] le tienes miedo al coco?

[Zexion] al coco? Por supuesto que no

[Zulex] deverias

[Demyx] yo si le temo x

Liuxus saco la gun blade (arma de leon) y Zulex saco un tridente enorme,

Dyxen cargo a Corvux y corrieron al primer piso

Mientras tanto…

Zexion callo dormido junto con Demyx

[Liuxux] hey! Apenas iva a disparar

[Zulex] los enfrentaremos en sus pesadillas

[Liuxus] IA TA!

Zulex abrio 2 portales que salieron de las cabezas de Zexion y Demyx, Liuxus entro al portal de Demyx y Zulex al de Zexion…

Mientras Tanto Kh y Dyxen llevavan a Corvux hacia villa Halloween

[Dyxen] veo el portal de salida, esta 3 pisos mas abajo pero se va cerrando poco a poco

[Kh] tenemos que salir rapido

[Dyxen] no me puedo hacer un puma para llegar mas rapido, este castillo no me permite usar mis poderes.

[Kh] entonces usare mis poderes de telekinesis

Kh also sus manos y el suelo empezo a temblar y derepente se detuvo

[Kh] al parecer tampoco puedo usar mis poderes…o.o!!!

[Dyxen] que?

[Kh] si este castillo neutralisa nuestros poderes, entonces Liuxus y Zulex no van a poder aguantar mucho

[Dyxen] los conosco ellos se las arreglaran-

A lo lejos se escucharon unos gritos que se acercaban, eran Zulex y Liuxus que corrian hacia donde estavan Kh, Dyxen y Corvux

[Liuxus] mi gun blade ya no tiene balas y no puedo usar a mis muñecos para defenderme algo evita que use mis poderes!!!

[Zulex] yo no puedo volar TT____TT

[Dyxen]…ok tal vez no los conosco lo suficiente ///_-U

[Kh] intenten despertar a corvux, Liuxus eres el mas rapido asi que corre al primer piso y manten abierto el portal para salir de aquí Zulex y yo nos encargaremos de defender

[Liuxus] okidoki n.n pero o.o sonaste muy profecional

[Kh] yo no estoy hablando DX es el escritor el que me hace decir eso!!! Pero como sea Corre como el viento Liuxus!!!

[liuxus] *phew*!

Liuxus corrio al primer piso, Kh y Zulex se pusieron en guardia, y Dyxen simplemente exclamo

[Dyxen] POR QUE YO TENGO QUE DESPERTAR AL EMO!!!

[Kh] no se…pero has algo!!!

Cerca de Kh y Zulex aparecieron 2 personas encapuchadas

[encapuchado #1] hahahahahaha!!!

[Kh] miren sus tunicas con parecidas a las nuestras owo

[Encapuchado #2] o.o….ò_ó!! callense! Llego su hora, algun ultimo deseo?

[Zulex] (Necesitamos ganar tiempo para que Corvux despierte…creo que los entretendre) em…deseo saber donde estamos y por que no podemos usar nuestros poderes??

[encapuchado #1] bueno…van a morir no veo por que no pueda explicarles por que… este es el castillo oblivion que tambien conoceran como su tumba, este castillo afecta las memorias de el elegido de la llave espada Sora y todo aquel que tenga lazos con el

[Dyxen] sora? Y ese quien es??

[Kh]ni idea

[encapuchado #2] que!! No saven quien es sora?!!!

[Kh]nop

[Zulex] no

[Dyxen] am…no

[Corvux] hehehe *aun dormido* cantarte la cancion de la perdicion doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom dooooooooooom

[encapuchados] es raro...

[todos] asi es el

[encapuchado #2] bueno sora es el que nos intenta detener para que no recolectemos nuestros kingdom Hearts , bueno como les decia, no pueden usar sus poderes por que an olvidado como usarlos, la magia de este castillo los hace olvidar sus habilidades que aprendieron antes

[Dyxen] (*tch* esto va a ser tardado…que pasara si… *dacachetadaacorvux*

[Corvux] DX *despierta* pero que te sucede??

Mientras tanto…

[liuxus] tengo que llegar al portal *corre*

Liuxus corria por los pisos, llego y el portal se estava cerrando

[Liuxus] si tuviera mi gunblade podria mantenerlo abierto

En su cabeza e escucho

[liuxus mind] usa la llave espada!

[liuxus] que? O.o la llave espada?

[???] si la llave espada…una fuerza que yace dentro de ti…con eso podran escapar

[liuxus]ok…no se quien seas pero…como la invoco?

[???] la llave espada aparece cuando el elegido la llama… cuando hay sincorazones cerca pero como tienes la gunblade fuera cuando eso sucede no le permites aparecer

Unos sincorazones salieron de la nada y empesaron a acercarse a Liuxus lentamente

[Liuxus] usare la gunblade…pero..la llave…espada?

Liuxus extendio su mano en direccion a los sincorazones y con un destello oscuro, una espada parecida a la gun blade pero con forma de llave aparecio

[Liuxus] que?...que es esto

La llave espada parecia tener vida propia por que jalo a Liuxus mas cerca de los sincorazones

[Liuxus] ya veo….*golpea a un sincorazon*

El sincorazon fue golpeado y este desaparecio y un corazon salio volando y desaparecio en el cielo

[Liuxus] ok….no se que paso paro…esta bien creo que primero me encargo de ustedes

Liuxus golpeava a los sincorazones (que eran como 3 ó 4) y estos desaparecieron haciendo lo mismo que el primero

[liuxus] ok…creo que si esto es una llave…podre abrir el portal..creo

[???] esa llave abre todas las puertas del mundo y tambien las cierra, apunta tu llave espada hacia el portal y este será abierto…intentalo

Liuxus camino hacia el portal y lo señalo con su llave espada, de la llave espada, salieron unas estellas y luces que giraban alrededor de la punta y después esta disparo hacia el portal y en el portal se dibujo una cerradura de llave y el portal se detuvo al cerrarse

[liuxus] valla…me pregunto si lla no se cerrara…

Liuxus espero a sus compañeros cerca del portal…

[corvux] Waaaaa!!!! TT__TT me dolio Dyxen-san

[Dyxen] bueno Kh ya esta despierto, ahora que?

[kh] no se..

[encapuchado #2] oh no…11 el niño desperto

[encapuchado #1] demonios, 4!!! Eliminemos los ahora, el que sobreviva lo guardaremos como trofeo

El encapuchado #2 saco un escudo azul con picos (vexen) y el encapuchado #1 alzo la mano y muchos petalos de rosas fueron callendo de la nada y aparecio una guadaña grande de color rosa(marluxia)

[Kh]no nos vamos a poder defender sin nuestros poderes y armas

[Zulex] *tch* y ke vasmo a hacer

[Corvux]uuuuuh una guadaña…!!!! (i-de-a!!!) kiero conocer el rostro de nuestros *hace reverencia* asesinos

[encapuchado #1] no veo por que no *se quita la capucha* mi nombre es Vexen

[encapuchado #2] *se quita la capucha*el mio es marluxia y ahora

[Corvux] w !!! waaaaa ke señorita tan linda marluxia waaaaaaa sera un honor ser asesinado por una señorita tan linda como usted

[Marluxia] QUE!!!!? SOY HOMBRE!!!

[Corvux] ese lápiz labia, el pelo teñido de rosa, que salieran petalos de rosa rosados (~) cuando te kitaste la capucha, tu nombre y tu color de arma me dicen otra cosa

[Marluxia] suficiente seras el primero!!!

Marluxia se lanzo contra corvux

[Kh] corvux quitate de alli!

[Vexen]*se rie* no tan rapido

Vexen alzo su escudo y creo una pared de hielo que no le permitio avanzar para proteger a corvux

[corvux] oh god

Antes de que el ataque de marluxia llegara el fue golpeado por una llave espada

[Marluxia] DX sora!!!

[???] no soy sora soy alguien mucho mejor!

La llave espada regreso a la mano de Liuxus

[Liuxus] he parece que yo puedo usar mi llave espada ; D

[Corvux] Kauai….no me interesa yo tengo una guadaña negra

[Liuxus] y de donde la sacaste

Corvux also su mano y empezaron a caer petalos de rosa pro negros y formaron una guadaña identica a la de marluxia pero esta era negra y morada

[Corvux] DX pesa!!!!

[Marluxia] IMPOSIBLE!!!

[Liuxus] asi es corvux siempre sorpren-

[corvux]CALLATE Y EMPIEZA A GOLPEAR!!! NO DURARE MUCHO!!!

[Liuxus] hrmmmmmm no me tenias ke gritar

[Corvux] como sea!

Corvux corrio (no muy rapido ya que la guadaña pesaba demasiado para el) e intento golpear a Marluxia

[Marluxia] pero como lo pudiste todos tus poderes se borraron

[Corvux] *ghasp* la experiencia es el poder para mi fortuna tu experiencia es mi poder!

Corvux lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la guadaña en direccion a marluxia y esta lo golpeo pero cuando lo golpeo la guadaña desaparecio y corvux se desmallo

[Dyxen] argh!!!! Todo lo ke batalle en despertarlo

[Zulex] tienes algun 4 kh?

[Kh] si creo que liuxus es el 4

[Dyxen] que demonios hacen?

[Kh] jugamos poker

[Vexen] hey no esten tan calmados yo me encargo de ustedes

[???] este castillo se basa en poder de unas cartas, usen las cartas de sus armas para atacar!

[Kh] whaaaa?

[Vexen] esa voz la conosco, bueno por lo menos

[Kh] creo ke entiendo *musica de aleluya*

[todos] wooooou

[Kh] usare mi pokar de reyes y te atacare *lanza las cartas a vexen*

[vexen] *le pegan las cartas pero no le pasa nada* O.o???

[Dyxen] tonta!!!

[Kh] que? La voz dijo usen sus cartas y yo tenia un pokar de reyes

[Zulex] que bueno ke no lo usaste me hubieras ganado

[vexen] como sea *roll eyes*

Vexen se lanzo contra los 3 intermedios indefensos pero un sujeto encapuchado lo detubo

[KH] y tu eres???

[???] no es de tu importancia tenia que cambiar este instante,

[Dyxen] corvux deja de hacer idioteces ya conocemos tu proyeccion astral

[???] awwww *se kita la capucha* fea le kitaste lo dramatico o 3o

[Liuxus] Corvux! Tu cuerpo!!!

[Corvux] oh cierto ; D

Corvux astral desaparecio y el corvux real desperto justo antes de que marluxia atacara a Liuxus

[Corvux] aun son los efectos de la memoria de bryan asi que ARDE CHICO ARDE!!

De las manos de corvux salieron flamas y las apunto a Marluxia y la pared de hielo de Vexen

[Corvux] te ah gustado? Memorias directamente de un sincorazon amigo de bryan ; D

[Liuxus] o.o?

[Corvux] como sea CORRAN AL PORTAL!!! Yo los entretengo

[Zulex] pero-

[el resto] OK NOS VEMOS *toman a zulex y se lo llevan*

[Corvux] hehe okami sal!!!

Corvux empezo a moverse bruscamente

[marluxia] esto es de lo que nos advirtió #6 corramos

[Vexen] ?? tu? Diciendo que-

[Marluxia] AHORA!!!

Merluxia y Vexen desaparecieron en unos portales que abrieron

[Corvux] ; D viva la actuación

Corvux camino muy tranquilo hacia la puerta

Mientras tanto en el castillo que nunca fue, Xemnas y Saïx veian lo que sucedia

[Saïx] quiere que me encargue de el?

[Xemnas] no…al parecer ay algun miembro que es parte de Sora

[Saïx] y quien podria ser?

[Xemnas] tal vez Naminé sepa

Naminé entro en la sala

[Naminé] me ah llamado señor?

[Xemnas] necesito que me digas sobre el miembro que contiene el parecido a Sora

[Naminé] lo siento…pero…no lo se

[Xemnas]mmm ya veo…como va la recuperacion de XIII

[Naminé] ya a terminado, Roxas esta llendo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa

[Xemnas] ya veo…bien VII an regresado lo miembros?

[Saïx] aun faltan Axel, Marluxia y vexen

[Xemnas] que hay de VI y IX

[Saïx] no lo se, creo que aun siguen en el castillo

…

En el camino a la puerta un encapuchado lo detubo

[???] vaya, Corvux, alfin llego a conocerte

[Corvux] O.o?? y tu eres…..

[???] por el momento mi nombre no tiene importancia

[Corvux] ya veo…

[???]…

[Corvux] (por que no puedo ver su esencia??) y bien…me necesitas para algo?

[???] solo queria conocerte…eso era todo

[Corvux] mmm…mi mundo es Villa Halloween que te parece si vas al festival de preparación de Halloween?

[???] deacuerdo

Corvux miro a la capucha del sujeto y siguió caminando

De regreso a la torre de sand place, la organización quedo de verse en el cuarto de reuniones…pero NADA!! Todos en la cocina comiento una pizza que encargo Kh

[todos] OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM

Corvux llego

[Corvux]hey yo kiero pizza!!!

[Kh] *nom* nimodo *nom* ya mero se acaba

[corvux] :

[Dyxen] ¬¬?

[Corvux] *n*

[Zulex] o.o?

[corvux] u~u

[Liuxus] ._.??

[corvux] TTnTT

[Kh] ok ok toma el ultimo pedazo

Corvux muy alegre tomo el pedaso y corrio a la torre de los Kingdom essenses

[Kh] 3,2,1

[Corvux a lo lejos] *escupe* ESTA ARENOSAAAAAA!!!!

La organización encargo mas pizza y mientras comian discutian lo ocurrido

[Kh] entonces tienes una llave espada

[Corvux] yo tambien tengo una : D

[Zulex] hablamos de Liuxus no d ti

[Corvux] *emo corner* :

[Liuxus] si, una voz me dijo que tenia una

[Corvux] fue la misma voz que nos dijo lo de las car-

Una caja entro por la ventana y golpeo a corvux en la cabeza haciendo que su cara se fuera contra la pizza

[Corvux] -_-# *pizza en la cara*

[el resto] AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Corvux se quito la pizza y abrio la caja

[#5] que es?

[Corvux] dulces…una nota…un libro y tambien un disco de musica

[#7] y que dice?

[Corvux] no se…déjenme leerla primero yo y les dire en un minuto

Mientras esto ocurria Kh intentava quitarle el pedaso de pizza a corvux. Pero cuando lo logro Corvux tomo su pizza y camino a su cuarto

[Corvux] "Corvux lamentamos lo sucedido, queriamos disculparnos en persona pero, no lo tenemos permitido, nuestro superior nos ordeno evitar el contacto con su organizacion o con cualquier miembro, saludos : D!!!!

Demyx y Zexion

pd: Zexion fue obligado a disculparse tambien ; D

[Corvux] ya veo...

corvux tomo el libro y en la portada decia "teorias de la galaxia por Ansem el sabio" el disco decia simplemente "Demyx Demo"

[Corvux] pero o 3o por que se querran discul-

[Kh]COOORVUUUUX que dice??? dime dime dimeeee!!! quiero sabe e errrrrrrrrrrr

[Corvux] am..nada solo es un regalo de parte de los miembros de villa halloween

Corvux guardo las cosas y regreso al comedor…


	2. La Forgotten

[Dyxen]algo mas que se alla que discutir??

[Zulex]y como va lo de liuxus??

[Corvux]es cierto ya a recuperado por completo sus recuerdos??

[Dyxen]nop…al parecer hay algo que no nos deja entrar por completo

[Corvux]bueno…creo que hay algo que nos podria ayudar en la biblioteca de bastion hueco

[Kh]Jardin radiante!

[corvux]Da lo mismo ¬ 3¬

[Dyxen]crees que lo podrias traer??

[Corvux]ok n.n

[Kh] yo kiero iiiir : D

[Corvux] depende…ya acabaste de hacer-

[Kh] no estava haciendo nada

[Corvux] me parece razonable asi que a bastion hueco

[Zulex]jardin radiante

[corvux] como sea -__-U

Corvux y Kh fueron a Bastion hueco, buscando en el castillo

[Kh]jardin radiante

Como sea, entraron a una biblioteca enorme

[Kh] Wa aun no entro y ya me quiero ir a dormir -__-

[Corvux] bueno…yo nooo xD

Los 2 intermedios entraron a la biblioteca y buscaban un libro sobre lo que eran los recuerdos

[Corvux] me acuerdo de cuando entre a la organización, tuve que venir aquí mucho tiempo para poder aprender a usar algo bien mis poderes

[Kh]zZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZ

[Corvux] savia que no devia de venir con migo

Corvux examinaba los libros, sin saber que alguien a lo lejos lo observava

[???] seguro que es el?

El zombi respondio con un gemido de dolor

[???] deacuerdo, tenemos que capturarlo y eliminar a los otros..pero..por que sera? L-sama a demostrado gran interes en ese sujeto desde su primer encuentro

El sujeto alzo la mano y una pluma negra y del tamaño de su cuerpo aparecio en ella, después el empeso a señalar varios libros del estante donde estaba corvux, en ese mismo instante los libros comenzaron a caer sobre el

[corvux] aw *cae un libro* aw aw *caen 2 libros* WAAA!! *caen 5 libros mas* __________ kh..aiuudaaa!!!!

[Kh] zZZZzzZZZZz *cri cri* muerte a los grillos -____- zzZZZz

[Corvux] … ok…bueno..estos libros, _almacenamiento de memorias, metamorfosis, el hipnotismo una arma mortal, escogiendo tu mejor arma, la zona fantasma, abriendo el pasado, los sincorazones _y_ los que ahora son nadie_, algunos de estos libros los habia leido antes *cae otro libro* Dx!!! La traen contra miiii TTnTT_ teorias de los portales_ que raro?

Corvux reviso la contra portada del libro, el esperaba un resumen de este pero en este encontro una estrella dorada, corvux reviso las contraportadas de los libros y encontro en algunos las palabras: coincidencias, lo existen no solo Las lo inevitable *"

[Corvux] eh?...esta frase…esta revuelta… mmm…

Corvux ordeno los libros basandose en la otracion que se escribia en la contra portada

[corvux] *lo inevitable no existen solo Las coincidencias* …mm…Las esta escrito con mayusculas, asi que va primero…pero pierde sentido la oracion..."*Las inevitable no existen solo lo coincidencias*" mmm.. "*Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable*"

El libro inmediatamente empeso a brillar y se empeso a escuchar una risita de una niña

[Corvux] que o.o

[Corvux/Ókami] no me gusta como se ve esto....preparate para una pelea Gato inutil

[Corvux] todo tiene que terminar con peleas? Vamooos!!

Pero nada ocurrio, corvux le dio la espalda al libro para investigar, pero antes de salir del pasillo, los libros se iluminaron y la voz de una mujer se escucho recitando "las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable", eso oviamente hiso que corvux mirara que ocurria, aunque solo vio como los libros se empesaban a amontar, y formar un libro enorme y pesado

[Corvux] y como se supone que lea esto??...son muchas paginas!!!

[Corvux/Ókami] simple busquemos un libro de magia y animemos al libro

[Corvux] io puedo hacer eso ;D

5 minutos después

[Corvux] vamos libro tu puedes vamos vamos si se puede si se puede

[Corvux/ókami] ASI NO!! ME REFIERO A DARLE VIDA!!

[Corvux] ooooh..

[kh] hey corvux hallaste algoo 3o?

[Corvux] encontre este libro pesado…oie crei que estabas dormida

[Kh] ya desperte DHAAA!!

Corvux se tapo la nariz

[Corvux] DX algo huele DX!!! Horriblee *coffcoff*

[Kh] te bañaste

[Corvux] como siempre 2 veces

[Kh] yo no huelo nada

[Corvux mind] _ella no lo puede oler…es por que es una esencia! Eso debe ser…pero…que esencia es tan impura para oler asi?! amenos…que alguien nos este observando con un fin malefico…eso aria que oliera asi pero...huele muy cerca…kh? Sera ella…no…talvez el enemigo encontro la manra de confundirme…asi es…debo de DX apestaa!!_

[Kh] estas bien?

[Corvux] si…*coffcoff* busca porfavor un libro sobre animación de objetos inanimados porfavor

Kh salio del pasillo sin decir nada..el olor se fue haciendo mas y mas débil….

[Corvux]que fue eso?!..Ókami que…Ókami?

Pero no se respondio a si mismo

[Corvux] que demonios?...DX el olor regreso!!

Kh se acercaba a donde estaba corvux

[Kh] aquí esta el libro

[Corvux] gracias…

Corvux miro el libro y se sorprendió, no por que kh halla reconocido un libro, si no por que trajo lo que se le pidio!!

[Corvux] tu…TU NO ERES KH!!

[Kh] que corvux a que te refieres ?

[Corvux] no me mientas! Se que no eres ella!

[Kh] si claro claro, soy yo Kh tu amiga, tu mejor amiga perdon

[Corvux] tu no eres ella , ella no encontraria un libro ni…ni…ni en una biblioteca!!!

[Kh] me crees tan estupida?

[Corvux] no, solo que ella es muy distraida, y pesima para buscar! Ademas, no has dicho nada gracioso o hecho algo que trajera a los grillos y ya les pagamos!

[Kh] hahahaha valla me impresiona que lo notases tan rapido

Kh empeso a borrarse quedando su silueta en blanco, después una pluma empeso a dibujar el resto haciendo a un sujeto nuevo y diferente con el pelo esponjado y lacio con la orilla de enfrente del cabello roja se dibujo de la silueta d Kh

[Krixel] mi nombre es Krixel, "K" para mis demas compañeros

[Corvux] Krixel? *coffcoff* _esa esencia no me deja respirar…apesta horrible!_

[Krixel] ha sabia que el truco que me dio "A" funcionaria lo siento por "L" a demandado tu secuestro inmediato y eliminar a los demas miembros de tu organización "eterna" por asi decirlo asi que hay 2 maneras

La pluma que flotaba a su lado se agrando del tamaño de su cuerpo

[Krixel] la buena o la mala…claro en ambas saldras gravemete herido, pero me ahorraras problemas si vienes por las buenas

[Corvux mind]_este tipo…quien es?! Su esencia no me deja respirar…y como no puedo respirar mi vista se nubla y si no lo puedo ver, no me puedo defender..aunque si llamo a Ókami lograre auyentarlo…espero_

[Krixel] no pienses en llamar a el tal "Ókami" este olor que hace Shini, hace que tu "Lobo" se convierta en un pobre perrito con la cola entre las patas ha!

[Corvux] shini?? *coff* quien es el?

[Krixel] Shini responde su pregunta con la garra zombi!

Un zombi aparecio e intento rasgar a Corvux, pero el zombi era muy lento y Corvux logro esquivar el golpe…callendo al suelo

[Corvux] ya veo, BRYAN!

El pequeño sincorazon de Corvux Bryan aparecio para defenderlo

[Bryan] el zombi es el que produce el olor, hay que largarnos de aquí!

[Corvux] no se me ocurrio eso *coff*

[Krixel] eh? Bryan? Una cucaracha con los ojos amarillos hahaha que patetico xDD!!!

[Bryan] GRRRR!! Thundragara!!!

Un trueno callo sobre Krixel

[Corvux] Bryan ve por Kh, yo me encargo de el

Corvux tomo tu Thieve cane y la uso para levantarse

[Krixel] *sigh* sera de la manera difícil…deacuerdo, quitaria el olor para que peleemos justamente pero…me seria una lata esquivar tus ataques, asi que se queda

[Corvux mind] _no puedo quedarme en pie…ni siquiera moverme o ver por culpa de ese olor…ya se! Si lo saco de aquí a un lugar mas ventilado tal vez tratare de abrir un portal pero…a donde?...ya se… esa isla de la que tanto habla Bryan_…_islas..del…destino..si destiny islands!!_

Corvux abrio un portal para destiny islands, y lo cruzo esperando que Krixel le siguiera, pero el portal no sirvio, lo mando a otro lugar extraño, un cubo blanco donde no habia nada…ni ventilación…ni nada era, la nada Krixel grito desde el otro lado

[Krixel] seguro que quieres pelear alli? En el cubo? Mmm difícil l para ti

Corvux cerro el portal y abrio otro pero antes de atravesarlo, Krixel le detubo

[corvux] ahora puedo ver!

Corvux ataco a Krixel pero este se hiso tinta, Corvux aprovecho para salir del cubo y aparecio fuera del castillo de bastion hueco

[Corvux] *ghasp*! Por fin aire fresco =w= donde esta Krixel *sniff sniff* Dx para que pregunte!!

[Krixel] no creas que huiras tan facil de mi corvux, HA! Sufre con el olor del zombi…ah? Shini?

[Shini] ghwaaaa….

[Corvux]de seguro el no sirve mucho donde el aire anda libremente, creo que ahora sera una pelea justa!

[Krixel] seguro?

[???] hey tu detente!!

[Corvux] que?!

Una chica Ninja se acerco corriendo a donde estaban Corvux y Krixel

[Yuffie] yo Yuffie no te dejare que continues tus planes miembro de la organización XIII, Sora gracias por venir y decirme

[Krixel] Claro no hay problema

[Corvux] que?

Krixel había adoptado la forma de Sora y Shini la forma de su llave espada

[Krixel/Sora] demosle una palisa!

[Corvux] fuck!! Nececisto ayudaa!!

[Yuffie] no seas tonto!

Yuffie lanzo una shuriken enorme hacia corvux y corvux la esquivo y uso su Thieve cane para regresarla

[Corvux] alto no quiero hacerles daño!

[Krixel/Sora] eso dicen todos

[Corvux] grrr

Los ojos de corvux empesaron a brillar, mientras su tunica cambiaba de color, su tunica se hacia rayada roja y negra con el simbolo de la organización en su pecho, ademas su Thieve cane se dividio en 2, cadenas empesaron a salir de sus pantalones y ademas unos patines con cuchillas aparecieron

[Corvux] Forma de valentia fuerza numero 1, el tiburón!

[Krixel/sora]QUE?! Que es eso?

Corvux se lanzo contra Krixel y uso sus cadenas para poder golpear a Yuffie mientras lo hacia

Krixel callo lejos y yuffie noqueada, la figura de Sora se rompio dejando ver a Krixel denuevo en su verdadera forma

[Krixel] pero ókami devio de haberse quedado dormido otra hora mas!

[Corvux] este es un poder de la organización, la fuerza, valentia, inteligencia, destreza o cualquier otra habilidad se libera y se fusiona con nuesta alma, dejando ver un nuevo poder y nuevas herramientas de batalla

[Krixel] grrr

Krixel saso su Stylus y se dirigio a corvux pero corvux lanzo su Thieve cane creando un escudo que lo protegio, inmediatamente después, Corvux regreso a la normalidad, preparado para desmayarse, y con sus ultimas fuerzas abrio un portal a sand place, un lugar de sand place que nadie conosia, el portal se cerro detrás de el, el lugar parecia un laboratorio, y se podia escuchar los pasos de los demas miembros, sobre el, el lugar cubierto de arena, con todo apagado, las maquinas sacaban chispas de electricidad, y muchas cosas estavan deterioradas por la arena,

[Corvux] ahora…veo por que la luz se va tan pronto…

Corvux callo desmayado en medio del laboratorio…

Tiempo despues, todos, en el comedor, a excepcion de Corvux

[Kh] Asi que eso sucedió

[Bryan] Si, y tu quedadote ahí, dormida ¬¬

[Kh] Las bibliotecas son el somnifero perfecto!

[Liuxus] Esto..de que hablan

[Dyxen] De nada, Liuxus…dime, ya puedes recordar algo?

[Dyxen Mind] _Esto no tiene sentido…_

[Liuxus] La verdad…VII entró y me dijo que yo poseia poderes, y todo eso, etc…aunque no recuerdo haber hecho eso…a ver…si mal no me equivoco, soy el numero IV, la lider, ella, la chica monstruo, numero II, el que esta en recuperacion, III, V es ese chico, creo, VI la mujer, y VII, asi que-

*distorsion*

[Dyxen] Y bien?

[Zulex] Nada…es como intentar partir en dos una roca, con una espada sin filo…

[Dyxen] Es cabeza dura, que querias?

[Zulex] Mira quien habla

[Dyxen] ¬¬

Las maquinas comenzaban a hacer interferencia, y la pantalla se vio nublada

[Zulex] Que sucede?

[Dyxen] Su recuerdo era falso…algo sucede…y el evadió esa memoria…

[Zulex] Pero como va a saber el si la memoria es verdadera o falsa?

[Dyxen] Ni idea…eh…bueno…mientras ellos llegan, vamos y pedimos pizza?  
[Zulex] Ehh…no tenemos dinero…

Poco despues, entró Bryan muy apresurado

[Bryan] Oigan!

[Dyxen] Ah, Corvux ya regreso

[Bryan] No es eso, vera-

[Zulex] Pues entonces que el pague la pizza!

[Bryan] Escuch-

[Dyxen] Pero el tampoco tiene dinero…

[Bryan] OIGAN!

[Los dos] Que?!

En ese momento, entra Kh casi durmiendose  
[Kh] -O- *bostezo* Ya mero nos vamos de aquí Cor- O.o …tiempo fuera! Que pasó? Por que estoy aquí?! Y CORVUX??!! COR!-  
[Bryan] ESPERATE! *bofeteada*  
[Kh] Ah!  
[Bryan] Dejame hablar y asi sabran que sucedió!  
[Todos] o-o…

Al comienzo, era una historia rara, pero despues, tomo algo de sentido, por el hecho de que Kh se habia dormido

[Kh] Ooooooooohhhh  
[Dyxen] Entonces…ahora que?  
[Bryan] Pues Corvux se quedó peleando con ese tipo…ehh…Krixel…  
[Zulex] Gracioso…¬¬ por que se vestiria de Kh, si es facil descubrir si es ella o no?  
[Kh] TE ESCUCHE!  
[Dyxen] Es la verdad ¬¬  
[Kh] Bueno, bueno…la cosa ahora es esperar por-  
Despues, se escuchó un ruido fuerte, en alguna parte del inmenso lugar…por extraña razon, Liuxus se movió un poco y la pantalla reveló un mapa sobre el castillo y donde estaba Corvux…  
[Kh] Pero..que…como-

[Dyxen] No importa! Vamos!  
Todos se teletransportaron por el portal oscuro, y llegaron a un laboratorio oscuro, con solo unas cuantas ventanas dejando entrar la luz para mostrar por donde era…el lugar cubierto de arena, con todo apagado, las maquinas sacaban chispas de electricidad, y muchas cosas estavan deterioradas por la arena

[Corvux] ahora…veo por que la luz se va tan pronto…  
[Kh] Corvux!!!  
[Corvux] …  
[Kh] Pronto! Zulex! Dyxen! Llevense a Corvux a la camara de suspension animada, antes de que desaparezca!

Despues de poco tiempo, entraba una chica de pelo chino, y ojos cafes…  
[Kh] VI…Angelix…  
[Angelix] Kh, noticias…es…sobre él…  
Al regresar a las camaras de suspensión animada, alguien estaba de espaldas a todos…y la camara de Liuxus estaba vacia  
[Dyxen] Liuxus…  
[Liuxus] …  
[Kh] Es…Estas bien?  
[Liuxus] Pues…si…

[Zulex] Recordaste algo?  
[Liuxus] Recordar que?  
[Dyxen] Tengo una idea…como nos llamamos? Como te llamas? Sabes algo sobre ti?  
[Liuxus] Pues…en este orden…No…Pues me llamaron Liuxus,asi que asi me llamo, y nada en lo absoluto…  
[Dyxen] Entonces, como-  
[Angelix] Es por que la camara hace que se recupere de sus heridas…pero no de sus memorias…  
[Liuxus] …  
[Angelix] Y por lo que veo, el tambien fue "privado" de sus sentimientos…  
[Kh] …?  
[Angelix] Osease, el siente solamente seriedad y no sabe casi nada de nada…  
[Dyxen] …  
[Kh] Regresenlo de nuevo a la camara  
[Liuxus] No…  
[Zulex] …  
[Liuxus] Diganme, que sucede? Quienes son, y que soy, y que sea ya…  
Con esas palabras, abrieron un portal y empujaron a Liuxus al otro lado, llegando al comedor…despues, le dijeron lo que era, su mision, quienes eran ellos, y lo sucedido…  
[Liuxus] Entonces…soy un "endless" con poderes geniales, y perdí mi memoria y estoy privado de mis sentimientos?  
[Kh] Bueno, algo asi…  
[Mr. Boo] Boo hoo!!!  
[Liuxus] Eh? Y esto?  
[Dyxen] A si, es tu…eh…"mascota"…la conociste en Villa Halloween, en uno de tus viajes con Corvux…el tambien lo queria, pero como solo dejamos una mascota por miembro, pues…  
[Liuxus] Bien…  
[Kh] Ahora, quie-  
[Liuxus] Desmuestrenlo…  
[Dyxen] o.o?  
[Liuxus] Demuestrenme que "tenemos poderes"  
[Todos excepto Liuxus] ¬u¬ bueno…  
Con eso, todos hicieron una exhibición ahí mismo en el comedor, demostrando cada quien sus habilidades…

[Liuxus] ._.  
[Todos] Sorprendido?  
[Liuxus] Si…aunque no lo pueda demostrar, si…pero…tambien veo que ustedes son idiotas…  
[Todos] Eh?  
Vieron y contemplaron como quedo el comedor…casi destrozado…  
[Todos] ._.U  
[Liuxus] Es que no tienen un salon de entrenamiento, o de exhibición o algo asi?  
[Todos] Ehhhhhhhhh……..  
Despues de una corta concentración, en la mano de Liuxus apareció la Gunblade en su mano, y de repente, apareció la Kingdom Key en la otra…  
[Todos] Que?!  
Despues, las dos brillaron extrañamente, y surgió una keyblade distinta…El filo de Sleeping Lion…el mango de Lionheart…la keychain de Oblivion…Forgotten  
[Kh] Como?  
[Angelix] Me lo temia…  
[Liuxus] …Ahora…pueden llevarme a mi supuesto cuarto?

[Kh] No somos tus niñeras!  
[Liuxus] Por favor?  
[¿??] yo lo llevo!  
[Kh] Corvux?!, pero como-  
[Corvux] Descuida, yo lo llevaré!  
[Kh] Ok…  
Despues de un viaje en portal hacia la habitación de Liuxus…era una habitación en forma de media luna…entrando, habia una gran ventana, ocupando casi toda la curvatura de la habitación…las paredes eran verde seco, una cama en la parte lateral y muebles en la otra…una habitación amplia…  
[Liuxus] Mi habitación…  
[Corvux] Si! Esta es tu habitación! Pero bueno, quieres hacer algo?  
[Liuxus] …  
[Corvux] Vamos! No seas timido!  
[Liuxus]…Corvux…dime…  
[Corvux] Que??  
[Liuxus] Sabes del reporte de mi estatus?  
[Corvux] Ah? Aaaahhhh…ese repooooorteeeeee…pues claro…esto…ehhh…si…  
[Liuxus] …  
[Corvux] …  
[Liuxus] Entonces…se amable y dime lo que decia…  
[Corvux] El…reporte?...eh…decia…que…tu…eh..perdiste los poderes y tus sentimientos?  
[Liuxus] Si…cierto…acertaste, pense que eras un infiltrado…  
[Corvux] yo? Noooo, yo poseo mis poderes, no?  
[Liuxus] Si…  
Un brillo negro resalto detrás de Liuxus…Corvux se puso serio por completo…  
[Mr. Boo] Boo HOO!!!!!!!!  
[Corvux] AAH! MALDITA COSA ME ASUSTASTE!!! QUIEN ERES?!  
[Mr. Boo] Bo…eh?...como que quien soy?  
[Corvux] o.o…O.O Ah, si este… cierto…eres…uhhhhhhhhhh  
Tardo un minuto pensando en un nombre…  
[Corvux] Casper!  
[] o.o?  
[Liuxus] Lo sabia *slash*  
Al dar el slash, habia rasgado una pequeña parte de la ropa de Corvux…  
[¿??] Vaya…nisiquiera con tu cerebro vacio pude pasar inadvertido!  
[Liuxus] Quien eres…?  
En ese momento, una explosion leve de polvo negro, dejó una nube cubriendolo, y revelando su verdadero rostro…Un chico de pelo graso rojo, con ojos verdes y piel aperlada…  
[Jux] Llamame "J"…Jux, para que recuerdes mejor mi nombre……vaya, actue bien, y seguí los pasos que "L" me dijo!...rayos…al menos, es mas facil conmigo que con "K"…  
[Liuxus] Que quieres?  
[Jux] Pues…el cumplir mis objetivos esta en mi lista de objetivos, asi qu-  
[Liuxus Mind] _Puede que no pueda expresar mis sentimientos, pero en mi mente, si que puedo decirlos y expresarlos! Ahora…" el cumplir mis objetivos esta en mi lista de objetivos"?! DEMONIOS! ESO SI QUE ES SER MAS CABEZA HUECA QUE EL SUPUESTO CORVUX!  
_[Jux] –e tendre que cumplirlos…  
Objetivos:  
1.- Infiltrarme en la organización…LISTO  
2.- Matar a el que nos provoca problemas…AUN NO  
3.- Secuestrar a el que esta en animación suspendida…AUN NO  
4.- Salir con vida de ahí…AUN NO  
[Liuxus] Ni lo lograras…  
[Jux] Me lo dice alguien que ha perdido el arte de pelear?!  
[Liuxus] Me lo dice alquien que no esta armado?  
[Jux] O-O…*se voltea un mometo y hablaba en voz baja a si mismo* Demonios…les dije que enviaban al chico equivocado…*  
[Liuxus] Si tienes miedo, entonces huye…  
[Jux] …*se voltea* òoó NADA DE ESO!! * las ventanas se rompieron y empezó a entrar un viento raro, y se formaba en la mano de Jux* Ahora, veras que tanta furia posee el viento! *se formaron dos espadas en sus manos, con apariencia rara*  
La pelea comenzó, con Liuxus saltando hacia el, con mucha furia, despues, Jux repeló el ataque y al dar espadasos, lanzaba tambien filos de aire,, rapidos y mortíferos.  
[Liuxus] Una pregunta!..  
[Jux] Cual?  
[Liuxus] Como posees la capacidad de copiar y la de teletransportarse como nosotros?!  
[Jux] Ah…eso fue debido a la pelea de tu amigo, Corvux…  
(FLASHBACK)  
[Jux] Al estar huyendo, vimos como "se teletransportaba"…y desde antes, en Villa Crepúsculo, el como copió las dos llaves espada de ese rubio…todo lo vimos, y al grabarlo, lo estudiamos, y ganamos la habilidad del copiar, si la deseabamos, claro!  
[Liuxus] Eres un…  
La pelea continuaba, con esquivos, bloqueos, espadasos, y con técnicas distintas…  
[Jux] Tu poses nada! Mientras que yo, domino el viento!  
[Liuxus] Demonios…DEMONIOS  
En ese momento, Liuxus brilló intensamente en una aura azul, y se reveló un uniforme distinto de color azul, con una espada delgada y de apariencia común…  
[Jux] eh?  
[Liuxus] Forma Inteligencia…OLVIDO…FALCHION!  
En ese momento, Liuxus desapareció velozmente, sin dar noticia a el supuesto Jux…despues, aparecia detrás de Jux con cierta mirada  
[Liuxus] Descarga…  
En ese momento, lo elevó con varios espadasos, casi tocando el alto techo, y antes de caer, el solo levantó a Falchion, y salió a toda velocidad contra Jux, dandole un espadazo y deteniendose con un poco de derrape al final, mientras Jux solo estaba volteando hacia el techo…  
[Jux] Tu poder es muy grande…  
Despues de esto, el abrió un portal y desapareció rápidamente en el…en el otro lado, habia una habitación vacia y oscura…solo con alguien adentro…  
[Jux] K…  
[Krixel] J…estas con vida,y sin cumplir tus-  
Pero Jux se desplomo sobre el piso, y Krixel se acercó a socorrer a Jux…en el castillo, de mientras, Liuxus habia vuelto a la normalidad…estaba aun en la misma posición despues de la pelea, preguntandose, varias cosas…  
[Liuxus Mind] _Que fue eso?...Acaso…revele algo mio? O es que pude "acceder" a un sentimiento mio? Mi inteligencia? Que fue eso?, que quiero saber!  
_Con eso, Liuxus se reincorporó, y abrió un portal oscuro por su cuenta, y regresó al comedor…


End file.
